In general, the apparatus and system as described below relates to a water injection-type system adapted to inject water droplets in a very fine mist into a combustion chamber. More specifically, the apparatus is a rotary piston engine, and in one form, a static constant speed engine. Of course, the teachings herein can be applied to other types of engines, such as static variable speed, mobile platform constant speed, and mobile platform variable speed.
The introduction of water droplets inside a piston chamber, prior to the ignition of the fuel-air mixture, will produce a reduction in combustion temperature in the exhaust gases, through the evaporation of the water droplets. In the proper proportions and configuration, the water droplets will reduce the temperature below the threshold, above which nefarious greenhouse gases such as NOx and CO are normally produced. A secondary benefit of the process is a net increase in available shaft power from the engine, and a reduction in gas consumption.